Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Along with the recent multifunctionality of an image forming apparatus, a user operation when using an image forming apparatus has been complicated. Therefore, as means to improve operability, the image forming apparatus includes an operation assist function such as a panel program and a one-touch key. These functions reduce a load of an operation of the user by preliminarily registering a specific function or a sequence of functions to a specific key.
In a certain image forming apparatus, an administrator registers a program or a workflow executed combining a plurality of operations. Then, the image forming apparatus suggests the program or the workflow to users.